A Prank War
by Roxanna123
Summary: After his brothers pulled a prank on him, Aragorn starts a prank war between himself, his brothers, and friends
1. The Prank War Begins

**I own nothing**

"Do you have the pie?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir nodded with a smile, showing his brother the pie.

His brother and him are going to prank their younger brother, Aragorn, who was sleeping.

"So, are you going to put the cream in his hand or am I?" Elrohir asked.

The twin sons of Elrond tiptoed quietly through the palace to Aragorn's room. When they were at the door, Elrohir stubbed his toe.

"Ouch!" he cried in pain, nearly dropping the pie. "That hurt!"

Elladan put a finger up to his lips.

"Shut up or he'll wake up," said Elladan, quietly opening the door.

The boys snuck in and closed the door as quietly as they could. Unfortunately, it made a loud noise.

They jumped and then froze with the fear that Aragorn would wake up any second. Thankfully, he didn't but, he did snore and moved around in his sleep. The twins sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," sighed Elrohir, wiping a fake bead of sweat from his forehead.

Elladan shushed his brother and went over to Aragorn, after taking some cream off the pie he had Elrohir carry. Then, he put it in Aragorn's hand. Elladan stood back as Elrohir took out a feather and tickled his brother's nose. They watched, holding back their laughter, as Aragorn wiped the cream all over him. Elrohir let out a shriek of laughter, which caused Aragorn to wake up.

"What's going (yawn) on," said Aragorn, stretching.

He saw the cream in his hands and looked over at his brothers, who were trying to hold back their laughter.

"It's so on," Aragorn whispered.

He launched himself towards them but the twins were too fast. They threw the rest of the pie at their younger brother before taking off at a run.

Throughout the house of Elrond, you can hear yelling, screaming and laughter. Anyone who knew the children of Elrond well, knew that a prank war was about to begin.

"By the way, Estel, did you know that you snore?" Elladan yelled.


	2. Poor Pippin

**I own nothing**

Aragorn was quietly laughing in his hiding place.

"Elladan and Elrohir are never going to know what hit them."

He had set up a trap for his older brothers as revenge. He put some colorless, odorless honey on the floor and when Elladan and Elrohir walk pass him, they'll be trapped. Who he does trap will change this whole prank war around.

Pippin skipped happily down the hall. He had just finished his second breakfast and decided to ask Strider if he wanted to play a game with him.

"Hey Stride...Whoa!" Pippin called out, his cry cut short when he fell in the honey.

Aragorn went to jump out but stopped when he saw who he had caught. 'Oh crap!' He caught himself thinking while sprinting in the other direction.

"Strider! Is that you!" Pippin called out to him helplessly."Help!"

Unfortunately, his calls landed on deaf ears. Pippin sighed and looked down at trap.

"How am I going to get out of this one?" Pippin asked himself.

He started to cry when he heard whistling. It was Merry!

"Merry!" Pippin cried. "Merry! Can you help me?"

Merry noticed his little cousin stuck.

"Pippin, how did you get stuck?" Merry asked, staring at Pippin in amazement.

"Don't just stand there and ask questions!" Pippin yelled. "Help me!"

Merry shrugged and grabbed Pippin's hand. He pulled and pulled until Pippin was unstuck but Merry got himself stuck. Pippin, then, helped him. Once that was over, Pippin glared down the hall the way Aragorn left.

"Merry?" Pippin asked.

"Yes," Merry replied.

"How do you feel about doing a prank with me?"


	3. Pranking Frodo and Gimli

**I own nothing**

"Do you remember the plan, Merry?" Pippin asked, turning to his cousin.

Merry nodded.

To get back at Aragorn, Pippin decided to have Merry tackle Aragorn's legs and then Pippin would throw the pie into Aragorn's face.

Then, the two hobbits heard whistling. It was Aragorn!

"Ok, Merry," Pippin whispered. "One...two...THREE!"

Merry tackled Aragorn's legs and got him to fall. Pippin climb on top of his chest and threw the pie in his face.

"Ha ha, I got you!" Pippin cried.

"Pippin, what the heck are you doing?" a voice answered.

Pippin looked down and noticed that it wasn't Aragorn he threw the pie at, it was Frodo he hit in the face with a pie. He didn't seem happy at all.

"Oh man," said Pippin, getting off and helping him up. "I'm so sorry Frodo. I thought you were Aragorn."

"I can tell," said Frodo, wiping the pie off his face. "Why do you want to hit Aragorn with a pie?"

Pippin explained what happened earlier to Frodo and asked if he wanted to help.

"You wanna know who would be great to prank?" Frodo asked excitedly. "Gimli."

"Really?" Merry asked, kind of nervous. "I don't think thats such a good idea. Remember what happened when Legolas cut some of his beard off?"

"Yeah, but still," said Frodo, shrugging his shoulders, "it was hilarious. Come on, lets prank Gimli."

Pippin agreed instantly but Merry was still skeptical about the idea.

"I don't know guys," said Merry, still nervous. "Gimli can be scary when he's mad."

"Come on Merry," said Frodo, giving him a pleading look. "Please."

Merry thought about it for a moment.

"Ahh, what the heck," said Merry. "Lets go prank Gimli."

"Ok, he's taking a nap right now," said Frodo, excitedly. "I know exactly what we can do."

Ten minutes later, the three hobbits had a bottle of ink and three quills and were heading to Gimli's room.

"This is going to be so funny," whispered Pippin, laughing a little.

"Shush," said Merry as they entered the room.

Gimli was sleeping peacefully in a chair, mouth open and snoring slightly. The hobbits chuckled quietly as they walked over to him. Once there, Frodo opened the ink and they dipped the quills into it, beginning to draw on Gimli's face.

"What are you going to draw?" Frodo asked Merry.

"I was thinking of drawing an axe," Merry answered. "What about you?"

"I'm drawing a flower," said Frodo.

"I'm drawing a pony," said Pippin happily.

Once they were done, they snuck out of Gimli's room and walked to the end of the hall before starting to laugh.

"That was awesome," said Merry, on the floor.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face," said Frodo, clutching his sides.

"Me too," Pippin agreed, leaning against the wall, trying to breath.

"Lets go to Lord Elrond's study and wait for Gimli," said Frodo.

Then they ran for Elrond's study to wait for Gimli and see the result of their prank.


	4. The Prank Result

**I own nothing**

"This is so BORING!" Pippin muttered.

After drawing on Gimli's face, the three hobbits went to Elrond's study, only to find him reading something historical to Legolas. Unfortunately, before they could escape, Elrond told them to stay and listen to this book. He said there might be something in it that will interest them. So for the last half an hour, Frodo, Merry and Pippin listened to Elrond drone on and on about something they (and, apparently, Legolas) did not care about.

"Legolas Thranduilion, are you listening?" Elrond asked, looking up from his book. "Legolas!"

Legolas, who was dozing, suddenly sat up in his chair and looked around.

"Huh, sorry," said Legolas, stretching his arms. "What were you saying about swords?"

Elrond sighed in annoyance.

"Legolas, you need to listen," sighed Elrond. "This is very important to know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Legolas waved him off.

Elrond sighed again and began to read. Then, Gimli entered the room.

"Hey," said Gimli, sitting down in a nearby chair.

From when Gimli entered the room, Legolas and the hobbits stared at him with their mouthes wide open in shock.

"Why are you four staring at me?" Gimli asked, annoyed. "It's annoying."

They stared at the dwarf for a minute or two before Legolas starts to laugh real hard with the hobbits laughing as well.

"What's so darn funny?" Gimli asked angrily.

They didn't answer for a couple of minutes. They were too busy laughing.

"Look in the mirror," said Legolas, taking a mirror that Elrond was handing him to Gimli. "You'll see why."

Gimli snatched the mirror and looked into it. He gasped when he saw the drawings all over his face.

"What the devil is this?!" Gimli cried. "Who dared to write on my face while I slept?!"

Legolas and the hobbits laughed even harder at his reaction. Gimli turned to Legolas.

"It was you wasn't it?!" Gimli yelled, pointing at Legolas. "You're the one who drew on my face!"

Legolas, suddenly, stopped laughing and looked at Gimli seriously.

"I didn't draw on your face, Gimli," said Legolas, "I wish I did though because this is hilarious. Besides I was here the whole time. Ask Lord Elrond."

"I bet you snuck out while Elrond was talking," said Gimli. "You've done it before."

"You sneak out during lessons?" Elrond asked sternly, crossing his arms.

"No, Gimli is just making up stuff," said Legolas hastily, turning to Elrond.

"No, it's true," said Frodo, nodding.

"Sometimes you play games with us for a couple of hours before you say that you have to get back before Lord Elrond notices that you're gone," Pippin added.

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"And how many times have you done this?"

Legolas looked away from Elrond.

"678," he answered quietly.

"I'll be speaking to your father about that," Elrond said to Legolas before turning to Gimli. "Go wash your face and calm yourself down. It was just a harmless prank someone pulled on you."

Gimli nodded and left, muttering to himself.

"Your lesson is done for today," said Elrond as he walked out the door.

Legolas was going to leave but he stopped at the door when he continued to hear laughter.

"Man, we should do that again one day," Merry whispered.

"I know," Frodo whispered.

"Yeah," whispered Pippin.

Legolas walked over to them.

"So you three were the ones who drew on Gimli's face," said Legolas, crossing his arms.

The hobbits turned to him and nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Yep," said Pippin.

"It was us," said Merry.

"We did a good job didn't we," Frodo asked with a smile.

At first, Legolas looked like he was going to scold them but he smiled and gave them a pat on the back.

"Yes, you three did a great job," laughed Legolas. "I do have one question though."

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"Can you help me with a prank? "


End file.
